User talk:Carmine the Cog Gear
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:GoldenGear.jpg page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JacktheBlack (talk) 20:19, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Reminder Thanks for helping out, but please make sure you are using templates and creating pages that are setup properly. If you don't know how its supposed to look please look at other pages that would be relevant to yours and use the same page setup as they do. Because sadly currently your doing more damage then good. So before you edit anything else please look around the site and see how we have our various pages set up, thank you.--Parasidian (talk) 23:41, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Looking over the page you just created. Im happy that you want to help out the wiki but you have to do it the proper way, otherwise your adding to my workload. I dont want to have to always go and rewrite the pages you create because you didnt do it properly in the first place. Please look over my last comment above, because i dont have to repeat myself again. Thanks.--Parasidian (talk) 02:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Pages Up to Standard Hey dude, pretty sure we had this talk before but you can't just add pages with virtually no information then hopeing that someone else will show up to fix them up and add more information. You should be the not to bring the page up to the wikis standards, so for the time being please don't add anymore pages if your not gonna bring them up to the wikis standards, because I'm getting tired of having to go back and correct your mistakes i have otehr thing i need to work on. Thanks.--Parasidian (talk) 04:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) COG Armor Again their is no need to list every character that wore a certain set of armor unless it was specifically unique to them. Especially the standard regulation armor since their are way too many characters that wore it, if you added them all then the lists would be outrageously long. We just have a few characters under each section for examples of the armro set for people to see.--Parasidian (talk) 22:40, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Creating Pages Thats depends wether their is enough information about him to warrant making a page on him. Ill take a look and see if he warrants a page. Also make sure to sign your signature each time to post on a talk page.--Parasidian (talk) 07:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Ok so i looked into it. Currently I'm think no because there are two Gears in the area and its not clear as to which one said the line. So until we figure out for sure which one of the Gears said the line I'm going to say that it doesn't warrant a page since we don't have all the info we need.--Parasidian (talk) 07:16, January 10, 2016 (UTC) RE:Overlooked Members of squads change all the time, sometimes due to death, sometimes due to being reassigned...etc. For Echo-Five all the members were killed so a new group of Gears were assigned to be Echo-Five. Thats why you see them during HollowStorm its a new group of Gears under the call sign Echo-Five.--Parasidian (talk) 21:56, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :It doesn't. Sera is the Gears universe equivalent to Earth. They aren't referring to Earth as in the planet but as the substance of the land surface; soil.--Parasidian (talk) 00:47, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't know.--Parasidian (talk) 18:37, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE:Discussions "hence we never see him with any other armor than the standard-issue armor he wears" This part makes no sense, its common knowledge that he has always been depicted wearing the standard issue armor, why would we ever see him in anything else? :Also I've had to undo a lot of your edits as of recently due to them being; common knowledge, unnecessary/un-needed, making no sense, add duplicate information, adding made up information/personal assumptions with no solid facts backing them...etc. I don't want this to become a trend...Please shape up because your causing more work for me that i don't need. I've been very patient with your activity on here but its starting to run a bit thin.--Parasidian (talk) 05:37, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Midnight Squad Helmeted Gear Its either Rufus or Ahman.--Parasidian (talk) 23:29, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Later in the issue he takes of his helmet and upper armor aloft with Takashi who just takes off his upper armor so they would be lighter so they could scale down the side of a bridge.--Parasidian (talk) 01:05, February 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:Globe Page Dude your gonna need a lot more then an image to bring that page up to standards. Their is almost no information on it, and what little there is isn't all that helpful since it just general knowledge. Also last i cheked you didn't go back and fix the Rat or Miner (Serans) pages either.--Parasidian (talk) 18:01, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Let me put it this way mate, No admin likes it when someone creates a page for the sake of a creating a page then abandoning it. Every page on Gearspedia has to be here for a reason. Has to have sources, fits the style of editing we demand, us admins are not janitors that have to clean up every page you have a responsibility to the content you are bringing to Gearspedia. Just adding one line pages and not even making the effort to source the information is why all the pages you are making are either tagged for deletion or have a heavy cleanup tag. So do your part and help us create a better wikia.--JacktheBlack (talk) 04:58, February 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Question I guess, what do you want to ask me?--Parasidian (talk) 17:17, February 11, 2016 (UTC) RE:Questions Yeah sorry I've been flooded with other important stuff i need to get done. When i have some free time to write a whole page up ill see what i can do.--Parasidian (talk) 19:30, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :I think your referring to Risea, however we don't know if Risea is a star. All we know is its an unknown celestial body.--Parasidian (talk) 05:05, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Its never been given a name. While they do refer to it as the sun sometimes i don't think its something we need to create a page for at the time or delve to deep into since a lot of it would just be speculation. Unless we gain more information in the future on it.--Parasidian (talk) 07:27, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm assuming around GoW1 release date, I joined after GoW2--JacktheBlack (talk) 14:32, February 21, 2016 (UTC)